


Friends At Last.

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: Almost [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but doesnt realize theyre gay, josh has gay thoughts, theyre just friends here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends At Last.

Josh is nervous. Today is the day he's going to try to talk to the mysterious boy. Well, _maybe._ He's going to sit next to him for sure, but talking to him is a maybe. Luckily, Josh had all his classes with him.

When he walks into first period, he sees mysterious boy sitting in the middle of the room, with the same dazed expression on his face. Josh casually makes his way towards the seat next to him, sitting down and busying himself with taking out the stuff he needs for this class. It's then Josh realizes that he doesn't have a pencil, and laughs at himself. Sure, asking him for a pencil was part of the plan, but he actually needs a pencil now.

"Um, excuse me?" he says politely. The boy doesn't snap out of his trance.

"Hey....?" Josh asks again, tapping him on the shoulder. The boy now averts his stare to him.

"Yes?" he says, and it doesn't come out mean, so that's a good sign.

"Uhm, well...?" 

"Tyler." So mysterious boy has a name.

"Right, Tyler. Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" Josh asks, and Tyler nods.

"Sure, give me a second." Tyler digs in his bag for a second, then pulls out a pencil and hands it to Josh. Their hands brush for a moment, and Josh ignore the tingles that go down his spine. One thing that Josh is bad at, though, is hiding his emotions.

He lets out a shiver at the mysterious tingles. Tyler quirks an eyebrow and laughs.

"Uh...? You okay there?" He asks, and Josh blushes wildly.

"Uh, yeah! No, um-"

"'Uh Yeah No'" Tyler repeats, and laughs harder. Josh blushes even harder, and is pretty sure his face is as red as a tomato by now. Josh notices that Tyler has a really nice laugh, and begins to laugh to.

When the laughter between the two finally die down, they are left to stare at each other.

"Wanna be friends?" Josh blurts out before thinking. 

Miraculously, Tyler nods. "Best friends." he says in a firm tone, and they both smile at each other.

 

Josh totally doesn't do a happy dance when he gets home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEET


End file.
